


Make My Wish Come True (Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is You)

by kashmir



Series: Cop AU [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared exchange Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True (Baby, All I Want For Christmas Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the awesome [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/). Much love baby. Much love also to my co-author, [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kueble.livejournal.com/)**kueble** \- love you sweetie! ♥ My Christmas gift to my flist. You asked for porny J2 schmoop. Here ya go. ♥!! Also, I totally used a Mariah Carey song title. Oh yeah, I went there.

Jensen didn't think he could ever open his eyes again when he woke up; could only lie there and wonder why he drank so damn much last night. Oh yeah... Chris's fault. Everything bad was always Chris's fault. Or possibly Chris' fault _and_ the open bar at the annual precinct Christmas Party.

Reluctantly, he finally opened his throbbing eyes, cringing when the late morning light nearly blinded him. His boyfriend was clutching his head with one gigantic hand and the other was balled in the sheets of Jensen's bed. Jensen took some comfort in the fact that Jared didn't appear to be in any better shape.

Jensen groaned as he tried to roll out of bed. He needed water... and aspirin... and to never, ever drink alcohol again. Jared rolled over and opened one blood shot eye to look at him. "I'm dying, Jen. Tell my parents I loved them, ok?" Jen snorted, instantly regretted it and got shakily to his feet.

"You aren't dying, ya big baby. Want some aspirin and water while I'm up?" Jared groaned in what Jensen assumed was the affirmative and Jensen got to his feet, only stumbling a _little_ on his way into his bathroom.

He rummaged blindly through the bathroom cabinet and managed to come up with the bottle of Aspirin. After filling a Dixie cup with water and swallowing, he slowly staggered back into his bedroom. Jared had rolled over while he was gone and lay on his back with an arm slung over his head, his face cradled in his elbow. Jensen paused and took a moment to appreciate the way the sheets hung off of his boyfriend's hipbones (he was hung over and not dead after all) and then sat down on Jared's side of the bed.

"We should give up drinking," he mumbled as he handed the water and pills to Jared.

Jared groped for the water and pills without moving his arm from where it rested over his face and nodded. He gingerly sat up to swallow the pills then flopped back down. "Best idea I've heard in awhile," Jared muttered as Jensen moved around to his side to lay back down. He rubbed his gritty eyes - no way he was getting his contacts in today - then sighed, while contemplating going back to sleep.

Jensen shot a glare towards the blinds on his windows, vowing to buy better ones as soon as he could. He laughed inwardly when he realized they'd turned on the mini Christmas tree that Jared had insisted on setting on the bedside table sometime last night in their drunken haze. Not bothering to turn it off, he rolled over and slung an arm around Jared's waist.

"Seriously, Jen," Jared said, laughing as he wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulders as Jensen nuzzled into Jared's neck. "We need a damn keeper. A babysitter maybe."

Jensen felt his heart beat a little faster and he bit his lip, debating silently with himself if he should just go ahead and ask Jared now. He exhaled and bit the bullet, throwing caution to the wind.

"You could move in here with me, that way we could take care of each other."

He felt Jared let out a huff of air that ruffled his hair and he looked up. Jared was kind of chuckling and Jensen felt himself start to blush. "Nice one, Jensen. Now pull my other leg."

"Not pulling anything, Jare," he whispered, not trusting his voice as he avoided Jared's eyes. Jared went completely still at his side, tensing up, and Jensen figured he might as well keep on talking. "I mean…I'm not joking or anything. If you, you know, wanted to and all. I uh…hold on." Jensen sat up and reached over to his bedside table. He pulled out the drawer, pushed aside assorted tubes of lube and condoms, and found the small box he'd hidden in there. Holding it up, he turned to face Jared who was sitting up now as well. Jensen gestured for him to hold his hand out.

His pulse was racing and he could feel his cheeks burning as he opened the box and upturned it, letting the silver key fall onto Jared's palm. Jensen bit his lower lip, worrying it with his teeth as he studied Jared's face. Jared weighed the key in his hand and then made a fist around it. "Yeah, ok," he said after an eternity, eyes and face unreadable.

Jensen felt himself blush even harder. Dammit, he should have known better. "No, listen, whatever. It's probably too soon for us to be moving in together. Just... forget I said anything, alright?" He went to grab the key back out of Jared's hand but Jared snatched it back.

"No, Jen... no! It's not too, soon, okay? You just... you really kinda surprised me is all." Jared bent down a little until his face was level with Jensen's. "I want to. I really do. I just... I honestly didn't think you were ready. I know how you like your space and I just. I really want to Jensen. I do."

Jensen couldn't answer, too flustered and heart beating too fast for him to string words together into a coherent sentence. "If you," he started to say, then had to stop and clear his throat to get the words out clearly. "If you're sure, Jare."

Jared smiled his million watt smile and leaned in, nuzzling at Jensen's red cheek with his nose. "I'm sure," he whispered against Jensen's hot skin.

Suddenly Jensen's headache didn't seem so bad, and his stomach was doing pleasant flip-flops instead of the nauseous ones he'd woken up with. He grinned, knowing he looked like a huge goof, and cupped Jared's face in his hand. He leaned up and pulled Jared down, brushing his lips lightly against Jared's. Jared licked across his lips, and Jensen let Jared take control. He pushed Jensen down onto the bed and shifted on top of him, the sheets falling off of them as their bodies aligned. Jensen moaning, when their hard cocks slid together, sucking Jared's tongue into his mouth.

Jared chuckled into his mouth then pulled away, ignoring the embarrassing whimper Jen would deny he made until the day he died. "Mmmm, gonna kiss every goddamn inch of your gorgeous body then fuck you stupid. Want me to, Jen? Hmm?"

Jared trailed teasing kisses down the column of Jensen's throat to his collarbone where he nipped and sucked, leaving tiny marks in his path. Next to be tortured by Jared's talented lips and tongue - and oh god teeth - were Jensen's nipples. He clutched at Jared's head and tried to remember how to breathe, swallowing and trying to get some sort of response out of his dry throat.

"Want," was all Jensen could choke out, his throat closing up as he fought for air. His body was on fire, his skin tingling wherever Jared touched him and he could tell Jared was grinning around a nipple, but didn't even care as long as it meant Jared's mouth on his body.

Jared had the best damn hands in the world and Jensen whimpered as he arched into his touch. Jared traced circles on his hipbones as he nipped and sucked his way down Jensen's chest. He swirled his tongue in Jensen's navel, making him laugh softly as he stared down at Jared.

Jared winked before taking his tongue and tracing the line of hair arrowing down from Jensen's navel. He pulled lightly on it with his teeth, making Jensen whimper and thread a hand through Jared's sleep rumpled hair. "Fuck... Jare..." he breathed out, eyes drifting shut again. He felt Jared's mouth slip lower and Jensen tensed, waiting for that moment when all that warm, wet heat would surround his cock. But it never came. He felt Jared's huge shoulders nudging his thighs apart and he spread them, mind hazy with pleasure, hissing as Jared nipped and licked at the sharp cut of Jensen's hip bones.

Jared pulled back, resting on his elbows as he smirked at Jensen. "Turn over," he growled as he reached out and swatted Jensen's thigh. Jensen couldn't move fast enough, rolling over on the sheets and landing on his stomach. He tucked his head in his arms and waited for Jared to do something. Though he had promised to kiss him all over before fucking him senseless, he figured Jared had something up his sleeve.

"What're-" Jensen cut off, his words turning into a gasp when he felt the first press of what could only be Jared's tongue against his opening. He spread his legs at that, giving Jared more room, and bit down on his arm to keep from crying out.

Jared, the sly bastard, obviously knew what Jen was doing and he stopped and Jensen couldn't control himself, making the most god-awful whimper - he wanted Jared's mouth back on him now - and Jared (he really was a bastard Jensen decided) just laughed and bit softly at the bottom curve of Jensen's ass. "Wanna hear you, Jen. Come on. Make noise for me..."

"Jare, just…please," Jensen panted out. He looked over his shoulder and found Jared grinning at him, the bastard obviously knowing how much he fucking owned Jensen. Finally he nodded, his thighs shaking as he let out another whimper.

It must have been enough, though, since Jared lowered his head again and licked the length of Jensen's crack. Jared buried his mouth in Jensen's ass, pink tongue darting out to flicker against his hole. Jensen didn't hold back this time; let every moan and grunt and plea fall from his lips. He had no idea what he was mumbling, but Jared seemed to like it and re-doubled his efforts, causing Jensen to cry out and push back against that mouth, nearly sobbing as Jared fucked him slowly with his tongue.

Jensen could feel his cock throbbing, the pleasure rushing through his body and pooling in his groin. He moaned Jared's name and Jared moaned in response, the vibrations nearly killing Jensen. He buried his face in the bed, arching desperately into Jared's talented mouth and moaned even louder when he felt Jared take his hands and open him up even further, spreading him so that Jared could press in both his thumbs and his tongue.

Jensen felt his thighs clench as everything in his body tensed at the unbelievable sensation coursing through him. He had a brief thought of how Jared was going to gloat over making him lose it like this moments before his orgasm roared through him and wiped his brain of all thought. He pulsed and shuddered his way through one of the most intense orgasms of his life with Jared's tongue up his ass, all without him never having touched his cock. If Jensen hadn't been so damn tired and satisfied, he might be a little embarrassed. Maybe even turned on. He panted into the navy sheets and wondered if he'd ever be able to get it up again after that.

He couldn't even move when he felt Jared crawling up his body; could only lie there and focus on breathing. Then Jared bent his head and sunk his teeth into the soft skin right below Jensen's neck and Jensen realized that yes, he could, in fact, get it up again. "Christ," he mumbled, mostly into the sheets as Jared licked the spot he'd just left his mark on.

"Not done yet," Jared said, laughing as he slid a finger inside Jensen's ass. Jensen only jumped a little and he figured he was more out of it than he thought if he hadn't even noticed Jared doing his usual "lube search" ritual. He was already so damn open it didn't take much prep at all. Jared pulled back, slicking his cock up before slowly pressing inside of Jensen.

Jensen felt heat start to pool low in his body and he fucking whimpered (again, Jared was never letting him live this down, he was sure of it). Jared had his head buried in the crook of Jensen's neck and he kept licking and sucking at the skin, driving Jensen slowly mad. Jared's thrust were maddeningly slow and deep; he bottomed out with each and every one and Jensen slowly, slowly felt the flood of arousal heating his veins again. "You fucker," he whispered as Jared clutched at his hips, pulling him back and up onto his knees so they were both kneeling. Jared chuckled.

"Got it in one. Guess that makes you the fuckee, huh?" he murmured, snapping his hips hard into Jensen's ass.

Jensen closed his eyes and moaned the only answer he could think of, which happened to be, "Nnghh." It seemed to satisfy Jared though, because he laughed and pressed a kiss to Jensen's shoulder before starting to pound into him. Jared's thrust were hard and a bit unsteady, as if he was every bit as on edge as Jensen was. The cocky bastard was just better at hiding it.

"So damn pretty," Jared whispered before sucking Jensen's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it before pulling back and grunting. His strokes were erratic; quick and harsh as he moved in and out of Jensen. Jensen moved one hand to hook around Jared's neck and slid the other hand down so he could wrap his fingers around his own cock.

Jared moaned when Jensen started jerking himself off. "Oh sweet Jesus, look so goddamn hot like that. Come on, get yourself off for me," Jared muttered, tongue tracing along the sweaty hairline above Jensen's ear. Jensen grunted and moved his arm faster, needing, wanting to get himself off with Jared.

He pumped his cock in his fist, pre-come easing the way as he tightened his grip. Jared dug his fingers into his hips, so hard Jen knew he was going to bruise, moaning in his ear as he fucked Jensen. Then he shifted and hit _that_ spot, and Jensen cried out, pushing back against Jared as he came a second time. His orgasm shot through him, hot splashes of come erupting over his fist and chest and thighs. Jensen moaned again as he went completely boneless, not even able to hold himself upright anymore, but Jared wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up as he continued to fuck him, not letting him fall back onto the bed. Jensen managed to reach out and brace himself with one hand against the headboard, body weak and wrung out.

Jared pounded into him in long, deep thrusts before shouting Jen's name and stiffening behind him moments later. Jensen was only half aware of the hot burst of Jared's come in his ass and the tough press of Jared's teeth into his shoulder. He was truly and blissfully fucked out.

Jensen collapsed on the bed and felt Jared gently pull out before collapsing beside him. Jensen slowly rolled over to face Jared and he smirked at Jared's smug and fucked out expression. Jared pulled Jensen into him, arm wrapped around his shoulder. Jensen rested his head on the pillow next to Jared's.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" he asked, idly thinking of maybe a hot shower. Maybe even one with Jared. It was Christmas Eve after all and they had all day to themselves.

Jared chuckled and leaned over, kissing Jensen's nose. "Never ever."

Jensen laughed then kissed Jared on the mouth, face serious. "Love you, you know."

"Love you too, Jen," Jared told him, a huge smile spreading across his face. "I think my hangover's gone," he added, laughing as he snuggled up against Jensen's side.

"They say orgasms help with headaches, you know," Jensen mumbled, already feeling the need for a nap. They could watch Christmas specials or fill stockings or do whatever the hell Jared wanted to, just later. Much later.

"I think I'm gonna have a headache later tonight," Jared told him, kissing him quickly on the side of the neck before sighing in Jensen's ear.

Jensen chuckled sleepily and forgot all about the come drying on his belly and his sheets and his need for a shower. "Me too. Mmm, wanna sleep some more then... get up, figure out when you can move in?" Jensen asked, snuggling (although he'd deny he ever snuggled, ever) into Jared a little more.

"Today," Jared mumbled back sleepily. Jensen grinned and nodded, nearly bursting at the seams with pure joy. He felt Jared relax and heard his breathing even out and knew he'd fallen asleep. Jensen let his own eyes slip shut, content in the fact that he'd gotten everything on his Christmas list.


End file.
